Just a kiss?
by taaylin
Summary: Um beijo ou uma distração? / Red Beauty, pós 2.07 / Escrita em segunda pessoa.


**Nota:** Não fica claro o que acontece, mas na minha fic, no ep 2.07 quando a Ruby prende a Belle na biblioteca, ela deu um beijo a la Selene em Underworld ok? ok.

**Nota²: **Texto escrito como presente de Amigo Secreto Geral NFF 2012 do Need For Fic.

* * *

Você não sabe mais no quê pensar. Ruby a olha do outro lado do balcão vez ou outra enquanto você toma seu segundo chá gelado. É inevitável lembrar do que houve dias atrás, quando a lua estava cheia e o lobo aparecera. É inevitável não olhar para algum canto da biblioteca e lembrar do que ela havia feito. Será que aquele beijo fora apenas uma tentativa de distração enquanto ela queria protegê-la do lobo no qual se transformaria? Ou aquele singelo tocar de lábios naquela hora fora para mostrar a você que ela possuía sentimentos mais fortes do que a simples amizade que contruíram? São tantas as perguntas na sua cabeça misturando-se ao sentimento que você ainda tem por Rumplestiltskin. Então você toma mais alguns goles de chá e sente o líquido frio descer pela garganta, e se concentra apenas nisso porque é mais fácil. Qualquer coisa é mais fácil do que olhar para dentro de si e encarar a bagunça.

Automaticamente você pede outro chá e ela traz um copo cheio, sentando-se no outro lado da mesa com um olhar tão enigmático que nem encará-la direito você consegue. Então ela toca sua mão, e por puro reflexo você desvia do contato, a outra indo ajeitar seu cabelo enquanto seus olhos viajavam pelos copos vazios em cima da mesa. Aquela cena se assemelhava bastante a primeira vez que se falaram.

- Sabe, acho que preciso ensiná-la a se embebedar direito - ela brinca com o fato de você ser nova naquele mundo, e você sabe que ela ainda está olhando, dessa vez com um pequeno sorriso na boca avermelhada. Mas ele logo some. Você sabe que some. - Belle... - ela inicia, e ainda assim você não sabe o que fazer. - Sinto muito.

Então você a olha e encara aqueles olhos que querem muito saber o que está pensando. Você a olha porque não acredita no que ela diz, não acredita que ela "sente muito". E o mais engraçado é que isso a deixa irritada. Se não importava, se o que sentia pelo Rumple era tão verdadeiro, por que se irritar com Ruby por pedir desculpas?

- Acho que esse não é o melhor lugar para falarmos sobre isso - você opina em voz baixa mexendo em um canudo.

- Você está certa - ela concorda e encosta no banco.

- Mais tarde, na biblioteca.

Ruby faz que sim com a cabeça, e é assim que encerram o assunto temporariamente.

O tempo parece se arrastar enquanto você passa o resto da tarde na biblioteca. Algumas pessoas aparecem de vez em quando, e assim que o pequeno sino na porta toca, seu coração dá um pulo achando que é ela. Até que, minutos depois de você ter virado a placa de "aberto" para "fechado", o sino toca outra vez e você se assusta, porque por um momento havia esquecido que estava esperando alguém.

Ruby fecha a porta atrás de si e lhe encara com aqueles mesmos olhos enigmáticos. Você descansa um livro devolvido no balcão e dá a volta, ficando vocês duas de frente uma para a outra. Você volta a se sentir irritada e sua voz sai da garganta sem permissão.

- Você me beijou.

Ruby baixa os olhos para o chão.

- Estava querendo protegê-la de mim.

- Com um beijo.

- Precisava de uma distração.

- Mas um beijo, Ruby. Somos garotas - você deixa escapar, como se aquele fosse o problema.

- Isso importa?

Você não sabe o que responder, porque realmente não importa. Você se vê mais confusa ainda não podendo mais culpá-la.

- Olhe, sinto muito se passei dos limites, okay? - ela inicia, mas você não está contente. Continua irritada, e desvia os olhos para um monte de livros num canto. - O que você quer que eu faça para mostrar que sinto muito?

Você a olha de novo e sabe que ela quer fazer com que a amizade de vocês volte ao normal, mas não vai acontecer. Não quando sua única reação é apressar-se até ela e beijá-la com a vontade que toma seu corpo. Você a sente pousar as duas mãos em seus braços para então irem subindo até pararem em seus ombros. É quando você se afasta, seus olhos grudados nos dela enquanto ela está tão surpresa quanto você.

- Não foi só uma distração, foi? - você deixa a pergunta escapar, e ela sorri culpada como resposta.

Você congela por um momento enquanto seus olhos passeiam pelo seu rosto. Delicadamente com as pontas dos dedos ela acaricia a lateral do seu.

- Não gosto de ficar falando mal de namorados alheios, mas você merece mais do que Rumplestiltskin.

- Ele é bom pra mim - você rebate com o cenho franzido.

- Não vou discutir.

Então ela se afasta mais, e você não faz ideia do motivo. Estava bom ali.

- Ruby...

- Sinto muito pelo beijo.

- Está mentindo.

- Talvez...

- Me escute. - Você segura seu pulso como se fosse impedi-la de ir embora. - Não vou negar que meu coração guarda sentimentos por Rumplestiltskin, ainda mais depois de tudo o que passei. Mas isso - e você aperta a mão dela, que de repente está entrelaçada na sua. - Isso é alguma coisa.

Ela sorri aquele sorriso que você descobre gostar tanto, e a certeza habita seus olhos. Ruby se aproxima e beija-lhe novamente, demorando-se por alguns segundos.

- Eu sei - murmura, enterrando os dedos em seus cabelos em um carinho.

Com isso, quase despercebidamente ela desfaz o aperto de mãos e se afasta, dessa vez em direção à saída ainda com um sorriso no rosto. Você a vê abrir e fechar a porta, e ainda assim não sai do lugar, incapaz de se mover. Você não faz ideia de como aquilo foi acontecer, de como um simples beijo pode desencadear toda uma gama confusa de sentimentos que não envolvia apenas Ruby, mas também Rumplestiltskin, mas aconteceu, e não havia como voltar atrás.

Você não sabe o que vai acontecer no dia seguinte, não sabe como vai agir na frente dele, e nem na frente dela, e essas são indicações de apenas uma coisa. Você enfim gira nos calcanhares e volta para trás do balcão, tomando aquele livro nas mãos:

- As coisas vão mudar - você diz para si mesma, com um curvar sutil no canto dos lábios. - De novo.


End file.
